


Love Story

by serenityandroses



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityandroses/pseuds/serenityandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this 6 years ago (woah). A one shot to the tune of Love Story by Taylor Swift. Serena and Darien meet, sending the teen into a whirlwind memory she'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written- 09/09 
> 
> So every time I hear this song, I think, "Huh, this reminds me of Sailor Moon. I should write a songfic about it." Well, while I'm waiting for inspiration for my other stories, I thought I'd write this little diddy. It's a one shot, there will be nothing more than this. It's taken me 3 days to write this thing, and I'm so excited on how long it ended up being. Enjoy!

  
**Love Story**

By: serenityandroses

Song by Taylor Swift

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_  


The winter air was just starting to get a bite to it, and Serena dug in the pockets of her coat for her gloves. She wanted to curse herself for needing to go out in this weather, but her mother was in the middle of her famous double chocolate chip cookies, and there wasn't a single can of cocoa to be found. The market was only 2 blocks away, and when she left, the sky was clear.

But in the short time it took her to go into the store, grab that brown can of Hershey's cocoa, pay for it and walk out the door, clouds had moved in. Snow wasn't in the forecast for another week or two. But it still brought a ridiculous chill in the air. She pulled her coat tighter around her body, tucking her hands under her arms, keeping her head down.

Now, even though she was a little bit of a klutz, she still tried to stay aware of her surroundings. She only ran into people when she was in a crazy hurry for school. She did tend to trip over her own feet. And every once and a while she would fall up the stairs, but she would never admit that to anyone. And only her mother had ever seen her sprawled against the stairs on her way up, so she was able to hide that fact from everyone else.

So with her head down, she tried to pay attention to the feet around her. Her eyes focused on each step, but she was unable to stop when she slammed into a very solid, very warm chest. The shock of the change in momentum caused the plastic bag with the can to fall to the ground. The force of the collision would have normally sent her to the ground, but strong hands latched onto her shoulders. Her eyes closed at the touch as she tried to get herself together.

In that moment, the cold breeze was gone. She felt the heat of the sun, a warm wind hitting her face. She breathed in, and then opened her eyes. Instantly, she knew where she was. The balcony was high off the ground, and she was leaning against it. The sun was high in the sky, the breeze dancing around her with the scent of flowers. The day was quickly coming to a close, and her servants were waiting in her room, ready to get her ready for the night's festivities.

She sighed, hating the idea of another night of dancing. Most girls looked forward to it, but when her family insisted on throwing one almost on a weekly basis, they got kind of old. She moved back into the castle, immediately assaulted by dresses and hair brushes.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello_

_Little did I know_

She was glad that at least they'd chosen one of her favorite dresses for the evening. The dress had small, capped blue sleeves that attached to the corset with small ties. The corset itself was a darker shade of blue with small, white flowers embroidered on around the top and down the front. The skirts were the same lighter shade as the sleeves, made from the same light material as well. They pooled around her feet, but only had a single layer of underskirts. She was thankful for that, because the heat of the day only added to the warmth of the night.

The flames lighting the room didn't help either.

Her long, almost floor length hair was piled into a curled bun at the base of her neck. If she'd worn it down, like her maid had originally planned, she would have been sweating. She stood with her friends at the top of the stairs, watching the people dance around her. She wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, too busy thinking about her exit strategy.

"Someone thinks they saw a few Terrans here." The dark haired one whispered to the others. Her dress was sleek, a style known only to the Martians, and a deep red.

The other blonde laughed, "Mars, they wouldn't dare."

"I heard the same." One of the girls, her hair so dark it shined blue, said, her whisper soft so not to be heard.

Serenity, finally joining the conversation, said, "You are crazy. I'm surprised at you, Mercury, you're not one to gossip," She said to the smaller, dark haired girl, "and besides, they know what it would mean to be here. My father has guards at every entrance point of the kingdom. They wouldn't even make it in the limits of the city."

The brown haired girl laughed, "I wouldn't put it past the Terrans to do it anyway. They like a challenge." Her hands were on her hips, clenching the material of her deep green dress.

"Jupiter, you like a challenge. You would try to get in. I don't think the Terrans would." Serenity said simply. She didn't want to believe the talk. The thought of them coming to her home and threatening the peace that was only sustained if her father left the Terrans alone sent chills down her spine. She hated the idea of it. Her father did not take kindly to the people from Earth. She wasn't really sure why, but she'd been raised to hate them as well.

But she couldn't. She didn't understand how to hate. And she didn't have a reason to hate him.

She looked back to the base of the stairs, eyeing the crowd once more. Her eyes caught a small group of men, their heads bent close together. They looked different, but the same as most men to her. She couldn't pin point exactly how they were different, but they seemed to stand out to her. She watched them whisper to each other, almost like the girls around her were. She smiled at the observation, wondering if they were talking about the same thing that she'd been discussing earlier.

She saw one break of them smile, turning from the group, and look straight at her. He seemed to smile right at her, and then turned to talk to his friends. She laughed softly to herself, watching him still as he broke away from them, moving skillfully through the crowd. He didn't touch a single couple as he twisted and moved through the throng of people. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, giving her another smile before slowly making his way up them. The girls had stopped talked, watching the same man make his way to them. As he got closer, she could make out his features. His hair was black, slicked back save a single, errand strand the hung in his face. His suit, dark and well-fitted, was made of a finer material, something most royals could only afford. But once he got close, all she could concentrate on were how intensely blue his eyes were.

He gave her a smile; one meant to stop her heart and simply said, "Hello, Your Majesty."

She watched him bow to her, and she blushed as she dipped into a small curtsy. "Hello," she said softly. She tried to focus on something else, but his eyes held her own gaze.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, his eyes briefly looking at his surroundings before looking at her once more.

She looked behind her to the others, trying to get a reaction from them. But all she could see was encouragement. She looked back to him and nodded. He held out his hand, and she placed her ungloved hand in his. He brought it to his lips, softly kissing the back on her hand, smiling as he gave her hand a slight tug, and they moved in the direction of the dance floor.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwin' pebbles_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was cryin' on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go_

They danced twice, because anything more would have been improper and caused people to talk. But they spent most of the night talking, only straying from the other to dance with another person so that it wouldn't draw attention to their activities. But it was hard to pull apart from the other. The connection they felt was so deep and instantaneous that it was hard to explain.

He moved from the lady he was dancing with, giving her a bow as the song ended. He looked for her, spotting her walking out to the balcony. He followed her, the breeze cooling him off as soon as he stepped into the archway. He spotted her against the railing, leaning over slightly to look at the garden below. He smiled, his steps soft as he approached her.

He didn't think he'd catch her off guard, but when he cleared his throat, it scared her. And since she was leaning so far over, her legs weren't touching the ground. Her arms, which were holding her body over the rail, seemed to collapse out from under her. And, simply because she was female, she wasn't prepared for the fall, so her legs were jelly under her. Luckily, since he was a prince, he jumped to her side quickly, catching her before she was a pile on the ground. He pulled her close to his chest, her feet straightening out under her.

"Whoa, easy there," he said, chuckling softly at the blush that covered her cheeks.

She laughed, embarrassed that he was able to catch her so off guard. "Thanks."

"I pride myself at not letting girls fall at my feet. Makes walking a little easier."

She laughed again, her eyes dancing. "I imagine that it can be quiet difficult if the path is cluttered with fallen women."

"It can be a concern." He said, letting his arms fall to his side. His eyes found the large clock in the ballroom, and he sighed. "I should be leaving."

She tried to hide her disappointment. "Oh, so soon?"

He smiled, "We've got a long trip home."

She frowned at another one of his cryptic statements. He held out his hand, "Walk me out?"

She placed her hand in his, allowing him to lead her over to the staircase down to the garden. They stood at the bottom, saying nothing, his hand still in hers. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back softly, just as he had earlier that night. He released her hand, his smile a little sad, "Good night, Princess." He said, turning into the garden.

She watched him, her eyes locked onto the retreating figure. The had only spent a few hours together, and the conversation had seemed so superficial. And yet, she couldn't deny the attraction, the instant chemistry the two had shared. There was so little that she truly knew about him. But even that didn't seem to be the reason watching him go was difficult. No, it was the ache of her heart, the pounding in her head that forced her feet into action. "Wait… please don't go. I don't even know your name!" She said from the steps, taking off after him.

_And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waitin'; all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

He stopped at the sound of her voice, turning around to find the Princess following him. She had slowed to a walk, and stopped once she was right in front of him. "Can't you stay a little longer?" He was sure that this was her equivalent of a pout, the way her teeth took the bottom corner of her lip back into her mouth. He shouldn't stay-- that much he knew. But how could he resist the soft desperation in her voice? Or the sweet way her eyes pleaded with him to stay?

He sighed quietly as the battle was lost in his mind, gave her a soft smile, and offered her his hand. She beamed as she took it, joining him as he led her into the garden she'd been staring at earlier. The path was well lit with other couples following the paths, heads bent in private conversations. It was perfectly acceptable for them to be out there. But to her, it still felt dangerous, like she was breaking some rules by being here, alone like this.

And she didn't know why.

They walked along in silence, her hand placed gently on his arm as she pointed out the moon's finest flowers, the rare colors and crossbred blossoms that scented the air. The small pond glistened in front of them, drawing them to it, to the seclusion it offered. She grinned at him, kicking off her kitten heels and stepping onto the cold, wet lawn. Her smile turned into something more, picking up her heels and moving closer to the water. He laughed softly, following her, the conversation still nonexistent. They enjoyed the peaceful silence, making it to the edge of the pond.

He watched her, completely bathed in earth light. The glow made him home sick, as did the mere sight of Terra. He sighed softly, knowing that he couldn't lie to her, even though his men would tell him to. He shouldn't have come, and yet here he was, with the princess. He had avoided telling her his name, knowing that would give him away as soon as he said it. But now, in this setting, he had to tell her. She deserved honesty. "Princess Serenity."

She turned, the smile on her face was kind, compassionate. "Just Serenity," she corrected.

"Serenity," he cleared his throat, obviously nervous about something. He was silent for a moment, capturing her attention so completely with the deep timber of his anxious voice. "I need to be honest with you. I didn't count on meeting you, let alone having such a memorable night with you." He ran a nervous hand through his hair, "This is harder than I thought," he said, the pain in his voice catching her off guard.

She didn't hide the frown on her face, "Are you married?"

The blunt question caught him off guard. "No, no… nothing like that."

"So you're a harden criminal?" Her arms came across her body, protective. She was ready to bolt, if need be. 

He shook his head, laughing gently with the hope of easing her fears, "Your father would like to think so."

It was pointless for her to try and hide her shock. The only people her father hated with such openness were the Terrans. "So the rumors are true then? And those men with you?" She asked him, instinctive stepping back.

"My companions."

"What is your name?" She asked, her eyes wary and her voice filled with anger. Her whole life she'd been told that Terrans were evil. That they were after the Moon's power. That they weren't to be trusted. He hesitated, but she asked once more, forcefully. She knew the answer before he even spoke it. 

"Endymion." She gasped at the truth, turning on her heels, retreating as fast as she could. The gentle pressure of his hand as he grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Please wait… no, don't go." He begged, pulling her back to the pond. "Let me explain." She would have pulled away, but she couldn't help but catch his eyes. They were pleading for understanding. She sighed, her instincts telling her to get help, but she couldn't. She ripped her hand out of his, crossing her arms in front of her once more.

"Alright, Prince Endymion, you've got 2 minutes before I get my personal guards."

"Alright," he said, wincing at the mention of the senshi, "please understand. Terrans have been curious about the Moon for centuries. As long as your mother and father have been in power, I'd say, they've craved more knowledge about its people. I know your father doesn't trust us because of the uprising that killed his father. But he's blamed the whole population for it. That uprising was put down by a coalition of my people and yours. But it seems your father chooses to forget that small detail. He will never be able to get pass that. It's the only reason he's forbidden any contact between the Earth and Moon. "

"My father's a good man." She said defiantly, turning to leave. She would not listen to this Terran bad-mouthing the King.

"I'm not saying he isn't. He just will never forgive the Terrans for a few rebels." He said, trying to sooth her. He took a step closer to her. "I came here tonight to try and talk to your father, to start making amends for past mistakes."

She turned back around, "He's on Mars, working to set up a new trade route."

"Which I was told only after we arrived. So we decided to stay. See if the Lunar festivities are really all the people make them out to be. And then I met you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that tonight has been one of the best nights of my life. Your father might not approve if he knew, but even that won't stop me, if you want me." He stepped closer, putting his arms on her waist. "Tell me to go, and I will. That doesn't mean I won't stop trying to bring peace between Terra and Luna. But I will leave you alone. I'm sorry if you thought I was deceiving you. I never meant to hurt you in any way."

She searched his eyes for sincerity, unable to miss the truth in their depths. Her arms moved to his, her hands lightly on his elbows. "I've never understood my father's hate for your people." She was silent for a moment, knowing that this would change everything. It was hard not to admit the good in his actions. If he was sincere about his desires, how could she say no? How could she deny is attempt to help? Hadn't she been just as curious? Hadn't she wanted to see it end as well? She almost pulled away, but the warmth of his touch kept her close. "I will do what I can to help you. But your chances of getting through to him are very small. He's not a man to change his mind once it's been made."

"I have to try, anyways."

Serenity nodded, knowing that he would have a hard time. She wanted to help him, to trust him. She just didn't know what she could do. She could try and convince her mother, get her on their side. From what her mother had told her in the past, Queen Serenity wanted to put a stop to King Sol's isolation of the Earth. Maybe, just maybe…

"Serenity," he said softly, breaking her thoughts with the simple word, his hand moving to her face. Her eyes fluttered closed as he lightly rested his hand on her cheek, using his thumb to rub the skin tenderly. She reveled in the feel of his hand on her skin, the combination of warmth and rough new and surprising gentle. Opening her eyes, she wanted to look at him in this moment. His eyes were bright, but she couldn't tell if it was because of the light from the Earth or something more. His head moved, ever so slowly, closer to her face. His eyes searched hers, looking for something that would stop him.

He saw nothing.

Endymion smiled, watching as her eyes fluttered close once more. Her head tilted, doing her share to close the distance. And before he could say anything, his lips met hers.

If sparks could fly, they would have been. The soft contact of their lips sent chills universally over each other. For Serenity, it was her very first kiss- the purest of kisses. His arms pulled her in closer and Serenity was grateful. Not only did she appreciate the close contact, but her knees would have fallen out from under her if he hadn't. Beneath her closed eyes, she tried to picture his face, wondering if his eyes were closed as well. She thought about sneaking a peek at him, but hands moving slowly up and down her back distracted her. Her hands moved around his neck, insuring that the contact wouldn't be broken. Her head was swimming, emotions flooding her mind. And she was floating above them all; her lips breaking apart as his tongue softly ran across her lower lip.

Her eyes opened from the sheer surprise of it all. She pulled back, unsure of what she was doing in the first place. He chuckled softly, pulling her back into his arms. "Don't be afraid," he told her, moving one of his hands up to move a piece of hair out of his face. He pressed his lips to her once more, the quick kiss holding just as much passion as the unhurried one they just shared.

He pulled back first this time, letting his forehead rest on hers. "I wish I could stay here. But I… we have to go." He said, hearing the desire in his voice, "It's getting late."

She nodded, her own feelings mirroring hers.

"SERENITY!"

She cringed at Mars' call, knowing she had to go as well. "I've been gone too long. My guardians are worrying." She said, pulling away. "I've got to go." She said, pulling away from him. She moved from the tree cover, but a hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her back for a moment. This time, there was no hesitation as she pressed herself close to him.

"Please, write to me."

The need in his voice made her smile tenderly, "I will try. I can't make any promises, but I will try."

He nodded, giving her wrist a gentle squeeze before letting her go. She smiled at him, pressing her fingers to her lips and softly waving before she fled around the hedges. He watched her go and sighed, before turning to leave the castle grounds.

_So I sneak out in the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet, cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

"You disappeared for a while."

She looked up from her vanity seat, not turning around, but looking at Venus in the mirror. Both girls had changed out of the dresses and into more comfortable attire. For Serenity, it was a soft, fluid white dress. Venus, however, had changed into her usual fuku. She smiled at the reflection, "Yes, I did." She continued to brush her hair out of the intricate style it had been in earlier.

Venus laughed, moving to sit on the bed. The role of Princess and guard were dropped behind the doors of her room. Here, they were best friends, and their conversations weren't monitored. They didn't worry about what the others might think. They were closer than any of the others, having grown up together. The other girls had known each other from a young age as well, but none were as close to the princess as the Venusian was.

"Are you going to tell me why I can practically see the happiness radiating off you? And why you've decided to open your heart to something… or someone?" She asked, watching Serenity's face in the mirror, hoping to catch a simply change in her relax expression.

Serenity's mouth turned into a pout, wishing that it had been oblivious Mercury who had walked in instead of Venus. The blonde had given up her right to the throne, for the time being. But she didn't give up her ability to sense love and connections around them, the powers of her planet. "You are too observant for your own good."

Venus stood, moving up behind Serenity. She took the brush out of the girl's hand, picking up where the Lunarian had left off. "You can't tell me you weren't hoping I'd walk in instead of the others. You're about to burst."

Serenity laughed, unable to lie. "You know me too well."

Venus set the brush down, her hands moving expertly through Serenity's hair as she braided it. "Is it the dark haired fellow who stole you away in the beginning?"

Serenity sighed softly and nodded, "Yes."

Venus stopped mid braid, staring at Serenity in the mirror. "He acted like a nice fellow when I danced with him."

She smiled, "He is nice."

"And he wasn't all that bad looking."

"I would have to agree with you there, too."

She continued to braid her hair, "So why do you look like it will never work."

Serenity sighed, knowing that anything she told her blonde friend would stay between the two of them. "Because the rumors were true. He's Terran."

Venus laughed, "Leave it to you to find the only forbidden fruit in the room." She finished the braid, tying it off at the end with a small, white ribbon. She studied Serenity again, "You look like it gets worse."

"He's Prince Endymion."

Venus hid her surprise well, for the most part. "Serenity, are you sure?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "I have no reason not to believe him. He says he's the prince, so I have to assume he is. Why would he lie about something like that, when he obviously knew I was the Princess. I don't think that's something you'd admit unless it was true. And I know that I want to talk to him more. And I want to help him."

"Help him?"

"He wants to try and bring Terra back into the Moon's good graces."

Venus sighed, "So is that why they snuck in?"

She nodded, "He says he would keep trying to, even if I didn't want to see him again."

Venus laughed again. "So is he a good kisser?"

Serenity stood and smacked her arm playfully, and the two girls fell back on the bed laughing.

\-------

For 5 full cycles of the moon, the only contact between Serenity and Endymion were letters that were secretly sent between their most trusted guards. In the beginning, the letters were reminiscent of the night at the ball. Then they started to get to know each other. They would talk about their families, friends, their kingdoms. What they liked and disliked, and so on.

Serenity's favorite letter was one of the more recent ones, talking about a day spent with his mother.

_It's odd, having a whole day where it's just the two of us. Usually my mother is busy doing whatever it is that Queens do, while I spent most of my days training, or staying by my father's side to learn what I can from him. So for both of us to have a day completely free is such a rare treat. I sometimes fear that my mother doesn't really know who I've become. But it was a chance for us to enjoy each other's company._

_The kitchens made us a picnic lunch and we took our horses out to one of the more secluded groves a few miles away from the palace. We set out the meal and ate, laughing about old memories. I don't know if it's the same for you, but getting time like this with my mother makes her so much more human for me. Sometimes, as Queen, she's like another person. I have to obey her, not just because she's my mother, but because she's the Queen as well. I sometimes wish that would just go away._

_I told her about you._

_I wasn't going to at first. I enjoyed having a secret that wasn't anyone else's but yours and mine (and the few we have told). But she asked me about it. She could tell that something had changed, and wanted to know what it was. Mind you, she still doesn't know about the Lunarian ball, so I kept some of it pretty vague. But I told her how kind you are, and how much you cared about those around you. I told her you were nobility, but didn't give her any specifics that might lead her to knock on doors to find you._

_I told her about writing to you, getting to know you. Being the romantic that all women tend to be, she got just as caught up in it all as I had. She was all sighs and smiles. It was the most open I've ever been with her about something like that. For the first time, I feel so close to my mother, and it's all thanks to you._

_I want you to meet her. I know she'd like you, and you'll love her. She's so much like you. I don't know if it's a trait in women who are in power, or if you both just have very pure hearts. But it makes me smile to know that the woman I already love would approve of the woman I'm falling in love with._

She couldn't keep the letters on her, but she would read them every time she needed something to lift her spirits. She was sitting at her desk with them, her head on her hand as she read them over again. It was late and most of the castle was asleep. The night was warm, so Serenity had her maids leave the windows and outside doors open to let as much air in a possible.

She was so enthralled in her letters that she failed to hear the soft footfall behind her.

"Are they that good?"

The sound of any voice made her jump out of her seat, turning to find a smiling Endymion so close behind her in her room. She started to speak, but his hand moved to his lips, silencing her. He looked around the room, finding a thin cloak. Even though it was warm, a breeze would be blowing outside, and her nightgown was too thin for it to be all she went out in. He wrapped it around her shoulders, tying it slowly, enjoying being so close to her once more.

He took her hand, leading her out onto the balcony. There were no stairs leading down into the courtyard. Serenity raised a silent eyebrow, causing him to simply smile once more. His hand moved hers around his neck. He didn't give her a chance to be afraid, carefully sliding over the edge of the railing and dropping to the ground safely and noiselessly. The princess's eyes were still tightly shut when Endymion finally set her feet on the ground. He kissed her cheek, moving into the shadows to allow her to regain her bearings. Guards were wandering the grounds, but Serenity knew their placement, and within a few minutes, they were able to reach the private gardens.

The large hedges kept them hidden, and as long as they were fairly quiet, none of the guards would be alerted. Serenity had led the way into the garden, and now that they were there, safe, Serenity let herself stare at the man who occupied most of her free thoughts. She laughed, a soft bell-like sound, and threw her arms around Endymion. He caught her, pulling her in close as he laughed too.

They stayed like for a while, just enjoying the feel of the other. He rested his head on top of hers, breathing her in so completely. The silence was comforting. Their letters had said so much, but they didn't make up for the lack of contact. The letters only fulfilled one of their needs.

She stepped out of his embrace enough to look up at him, her eyes full of questions. "How did you get here?"

Endymion let her go, taking her hand and moving over to one of the stone benches, "Your father's been on Uranus all week working with the outer planets to try and come up with a new protection policy. I figured I take my chances."

"How do you know these things?" She asked, her hands curling around his.

He laughed, "I've got an insider on the job." She raised an eyebrow, "Venus has been letting Kunzite know just what's going on here, when I could come and visit."

"Remind me to thank her later on."

He laughed, his hands moving to hold her face in his hands, "I've dreamt of this face almost every night since the ball."

Her smile died down as his face grew very serious. "I didn't expect to miss you as much as I do."

He gave her a wry smile, "Neither did I. But here we are, missing each other."

"Here we are," she agreed, her hands on his arms.

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a Scarlett Letter_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was beggin' you please don't go._

He brought her face into his, leaving a soft kiss on her lips. The connection was there once more, the fire that was there 5 months ago was brought to the surface, rekindled and burning. It was like they had never been parted. He kissed her again, and again, until the kisses began to increase in passion. Her hands moved back to his neck, insuring the contact between the two wouldn't be broken. Her lips parted slowly, unsure of herself. But he didn't rush, slowly showing her exactly what to do. He let his tongue enter her mouth slowly, not wanting to startle her. The flames fanned, burned hotter as the kiss intensified even more.

Serenity never expected to feel like this. She knew that her mother and father had fallen in love. But in everything she knew, she never even thought that love could be so powerful. Venus had told her stories, and as kids, they had all enjoyed fairy tales of other princesses falling in love. But nothing explained why she was feeling this now. It was like everything was coming together and falling apart at the same time. She ached, simply from the force of it all. She had felt something after their first kiss, but nothing like this.

The moment ended softly, slowly, like it had started. Their foreheads rested on each others, their hands intertwined. For a while, they didn't speak, simply enjoying the others company after being apart for so long. And just like everything else, the conversation started slowly, a few soft spoken words.

"My father would kill us both if he knew."

He laughed, brushing a piece of hair out of her face, "I know. Why do you think I only come when he's gone?"

She laughed with him, knowing that it was the truth. "Have you tried getting in contact with him?"

He nodded, "I've had no luck. Your mother, on the other hand, is willing for contact. It seems that she knows just how absurd your father can be some times. "

She was a little shocked to hear that he'd talked to her mother. Queen Selenity hadn't mentioned it to her. But the time she spent with her mother was never on the current state of the galaxy. Her mother preferred to teach her about her birth right to the powerful crystal. And she was just beginning to understand its full potential.

"I haven't been talking with her," he continued, interrupting her thoughts, "but apparently my mother and yours were good friends when they were young." He said, toying with the loose strands of her hair. "And they'd both like to end this dispute." He voice changed from slightly playful to totally serious.

"Things are worse then I realized. The lack of connection between the Earth and Luna is affecting the tides, which is in turn affecting the farming and the fishing, which is affecting the trade. You get what I'm saying. The long terms effects are going to devastate the planet if something isn't solved soon."

Serenity didn't realize just how bad things were. He mentioned the possibility of things getting worse, but now that it was all coming true, she knew that ending the hate between her father and the Terrans was essential. "If anyone has any say when it comes to my father, it's my mother. She'll be the only one who will be able to get through to him. My father was only a child when his died. Maybe she can help him see it in a different light."

"That's what my mother and father are hoping for. They just hope that he doesn't feel betrayed by your mother." He said, his eyes glancing up to the earth. "I want to be with you. I've tried to tell myself that right now, in this time, it's not meant to be. That if things were different, it would be easier for the both of us." She nodded, understanding, but he didn't let her speak. "But I can't let you go. Because at night, I sit and read your letters, wishing that it was actually conversation and not just written words. But that's all I can get, so I pretend it is you talking to me. I imagine you sitting next to me, saying what you've already written. And if that's all I can get right now, I'll treasure every single letter you send to me. And I know you feel the same, because when I walked into your room tonight, you were reading my letter."

She blushed, sometimes wishing her feelings weren't so visible on her face. "I know this is dangerous. But I can't stop either. Somehow, I know you're worth the risk."

"How dumb are we? Falling for the one thing we know we can't have." He said with a smile, giving her small hand a soft squeeze. "But I wouldn't change this. If I only get these few moments with you, then I'll take them."

She didn't respond, knowing that he'd already said exactly what she was feeling as well. They spent the rest of the night talking about lighter subjects, physical contact never being broken. They were sitting knee to knee, hands intertwined. They kept their voices down, knowing that there was a chance they still might be heard. The earth was setting in the sky and neither had noticed how much time had passed until the horizon started to change colors. Once the Earth was no longer visible, he wouldn't be able to get back. The power he used was only viable when he could use the beams from the Earth to help him. He wanted to stay, to spend as much time with her as possible. "I've got to go."

"Please don't." She said, knowing that it was completely in vain.

"I wish I could stay here with you, spend a day with you instead of these stolen moments. But I have to go. I'm already chancing being caught and ruining what my mother is working hard to try and rebuild with your mother. If I stay here, like I want to, I will be caught. And I can't chance that." He said as he reached down and took her hand in his. "I don't want to leave. But I don't have a choice."

She nodded, the unhappiness on her face was very apparent. "Best do it from here. I'll get back into my room."

He nodded; she was right. They both stood at the same time, moving into the last bits of earth light. They held onto each other for the brief moments they had left. Clinging to each other, they said almost nothing as they quietly hugged and kissed. The moments were rushed, knowing that they didn't have much time left.

With the last bits of light fading, Endymion gave her one last, passionate kiss, one more look before he stepped back. Promises didn't need to be said, because each meeting was only chance. It was hard on both, but each moment was simply stolen.

"Serenity," he said simply, already starting the necessary magic to get home. He reached out, touching her one last time, "I love you."

The words weren't expected, but she couldn't reply to him, because he'd already disappeared into the beams. She longed to follow him, to tell him that she felt the same way, even though they'd only ever been together twice. She didn't know if she wanted to cry and laugh more, but she softly, to no one, said, "I love you, too."

  
_And I said, Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waitin', all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

3 more cycles passed, and their relationship grew deeper and deeper. They only saw each other twice more, but their letters were becoming longer, more in depth that their first ones. They turned philosophical, debating theology and government. They were silly, teasing each other and telling stories from when they were kids. The letters were filled with passion and personality, hope and longing. Soon they knew almost everything about the other. He finally began to talk about the real trouble happening with the two planets. There were no secrets now.

Serenity couldn't help but stay up each night that her father was away, hoping that Endymion would show up in her room like he did.

But he didn't show up very often.

The nights that he didn't, Venus usually found her sleeping at the small desk in her room, letters sprawled out under her. She'd carefully carry her into her bed, putting the letters away before the maids found them.

So far, the two of them had done a very good job keeping the secret between the two of them. The other senshi hadn't noticed a real change in Serenity's demeanor. Their lessons went on as normal, the relationships still the same.

The nights wore on, and the letters continued.

Serenity tried to keep her letters light, not mentioning how much she longed for his company. She had to tell herself that the letters were enough for now, but she knew they weren't. She wanted to be able to be in the open with him.

As long as her father kept a hold of his hatred for the Terrans, she would be putting her life into her own hands every time she snuck out to see him.

She wanted to ask him to come get her, take her away from it all. But she knew that he cared for his people as much as he cared for her. So it was too crucial for her to keep her own desires to herself. She didn't hate him for it, but knew that he was a passionate person in all things. That made her happier then she realized. After all, if he could put his people's needs above his own, didn't that make him a better person than any of the men she'd met before him?

_Romeo save me, they're tryin' to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

Things were going so well in her life that Serenity didn't expect to see Mars, sitting at her desk, letters scattered out across the top. "Mars, what are you…"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before she noticed all the other senshi in the room as well. Her eyes moved to Venus, expecting to see guilt in her eyes. But instead she saw regret. And she knew that Venus hadn't given her away. She was sure that she would find out exactly how Mars had figured out her well kept secret.

"Care to explain why you're going behind your father's back with these letters?" Mars asked, gathering the letters in her hands. She looked like she was ready to burn the letters in her hands. Serenity had seen Mars' fire more than once-- she didn't want to see it take the only connection she had to Endymion.

"I don't have to explain it to you, Mars." She said, stepping up and pulling the letters out of the dark woman's hands.

"You do when you are talking to the Prince of Terra, even more so when you are speaking of committing treason with him!" The Martian exploded at her, watching as Serenity rearranged the letters into her desk once more. "Serenity, have you gone insane?"

"No."

Before Mars could speak again, Mercury stood up, moving in front of the two. "Let's keep this down, for right now." Mars moved to sit on the bed, letting herself simmer while Mercury took over. "Serenity, you've got to stop this now, before your father finds out."

"I can't." She said simply.

Jupiter laughed bitterly, "That's absurd. Of course you can."

Venus stepped in, "No, she can't." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Everyone stared at her, "She can't stop it. They're soul mates."

Everyone stared at her, even Serenity. "What do you mean?" Mercury asked. "There haven't been any known soul mates since…"

"The first king and queen of Venus. Trust me, I know. It's our legends, soul mates. Why would I lie about it?" She said, moving over to Serenity's side. "She couldn't stop it if she tried. Their hearts are linked."

"That's impossible," Mars said, standing up and pacing, "I refuse to believe it."

"Why? Because you've never experienced love? Or because your parents were married for political gain and don't sleep in the same room anymore?" Venus said, knowing she was being mean, but she had to say it. "It's happened. If anyone would know, it would be me. My mother felt the connection from Venus. Why do you think I went home for a day? She needed to talk to me about it. Explain a few things about soul links."

Serenity sat down on the bed, taking up Mars' old spot. "What do you mean?"

Venus looked at Serenity, "It means that you two are destined to be. Your souls were made for each other. It hardly ever happens, but your souls are bound to each other now. If you die, Endymion will be reborn with you in your next life, and vice versa. Your souls are going to find each other, no matter where you are."

"So that explains things." Mercury said, moving to sit next to and comfort the princess.

"But that doesn't change anything. Serenity has to stop this. She can't do this anymore. Her father will kill him and start a war. You've got to let him go for now." Mars said, turning to face Serenity as well. "I wish you didn't have to. I don't want to you end up like my parents, but you can't keep this up anymore. Too many lives are at stake."

"I agree," Jupiter said, "I hate to, because I know this will break you. But can you really keep loving him? Knowing that your father could start a war over it? He hates the Terrans, and if he finds out your betraying him by falling in love with one? I can't even imagine what will happen. All I know is that people will die. And isn't that the opposite of what you want to do? You can't change your father's mind. He will have Endymion killed if he finds out he's been on the Moon."

"Don't you think I know that?" Serenity said, trying to stop the tears from flowing. "I wish I could just let him go. That I could obey my father and hate the Terrans. Do you know why he does? Because a group of men killed his father while he was on a hunting trip. A small group of people, who hated the Lunarians, decided to kill the king while he was on Terra. And all my father can see is the hate. But Terra's dying because of this." Serenity placed her head in her hands, "Do you think I want a war to start over this? I'd rather break it off then do that. But my father's hatred is killing a whole planet. I can't let that continue."

"I can't allow this. I can't," Mars said, moving to the door. "I won't keep this a secret for you. I'll give you 2 weeks to cut this off or I will tell your father. I wish it didn't come down to that, but I will. He needs to know what you've been doing behind his back. Break it off, Serenity."

Mars stormed out of the room, and Jupiter followed. Serenity turned to Venus, the tears falling down her cheeks. "What do I do?"

Venus wrapped her arms around Serenity, wishing she knew what to tell her.

The other girls left shortly after, leaving the Princess to her own thoughts. She needed to tell Endymion, to get her thought on paper. He needed to know. She would leave out the soul mates part, but she would tell him everything else. That her friends knew, and were threatening to tell her father about it.

It was one of the hardest letters she had ever written to him.

_Endymion, Dearest Endymion_

_I love you_

_The senshi know._

_Mars is on my father's side, of course. She's loyal like that. She's completely on his side but that's mainly because she puts her duty before friendship. She knows her role in life, and she sticks by it. And usually when Mars takes a side, Jupiter takes the same side as well._

_But Venus understands completely. After all, her planet is in charge of love, so she knows that what we feel is real. She's on our side, and she's someone we want on our side._

_Don't worry though, because we'll make it through this. And once we get through this, we'll be together. We've got to have some hope that we'll be together._

_I love you so much._

_That's all I can keep telling you. I love you, and I know how bleak this all looks. But things will work out. We're in love, remember? Don't we deserve our happy ending?_

_Serenity_

She sealed the letter, placing a kiss on the back before rushing out of the room to find Venus. She would send it to Endymion, and all she could was wait.

_I got tired of waitin'_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

The time seemed to pass slowly. The days dragged on for Serenity. Her last letter had been sent almost six months ago. She wrote to him several times in between then, but she got no response. She could only hope that he received them. She didn't know what was going on with him. He only had written to her one time since the senshi found out. She didn't know if she scared him away, or if he was unable to handle the possibility of hurting his kingdom. 

She didn't blame him if that was the case.

Their love was strong, yes, but it wasn't worth killing all those people over it. The Earth would be able to try and reconnect to the Moon without the messy complications of personal feelings. There were enough things already against them.

She just wished she didn't feel so utterly lost without him.

She tried to carefully talk to her mother about it. But the queen went mum every time Serenity tried to bring up Terra with her. She hated the feeling of absolute emptiness that filled her every time her attempts to talk to Selenity failed. She didn't know what to do anymore.

She tried to talk to Venus. And the girl seemed to understand, and even sympathize with the Princess. But there wasn't anything she could do. She had delivered all the letters Serenity had sent. The senshi of love had a hard time watching the princess sink further and further into her despair. Nothing she said could make her believe that the prince still loved her. It shook the girl to her very core to see anyone that depressed.

And from what Mars could tell, Serenity had stopped writing to the Prince. It also helped that the fiery Martian patrolled the grounds every night to make sure that he wasn't visiting. She hoped that eventually the Princess would forget about the Terran. But even though Mars sided with her father, it still hurt to see Serenity so hopeless.

Serenity didn't talk to Mars or Jupiter, still feeling personally betrayed by the two. The only ones who could consol her were Venus and Mercury. And even then, they had a hard time bringing Serenity out of the depression she'd buried herself into. The Princess still played her role in public, being the smiling girl the whole kingdom had watched grow up. But in private, nothing could make her happy.

Serenity had taken to riding more and more since her last letter. She liked the solitude, the chance to openly read the letters and remember exactly what had made her fall in love with him in the first place. She spent the majority of her free time as far from the castle as she could.

She sat under one of her favorite trees, so utterly focused on her letters that she didn't notice someone walking towards her. Nor did she really notice when someone was standing right in front of her.

"Are they that good?"

It took her a moment to look up, knowing who she would see in front of her. She couldn't look hopeful, because it had been so long. He had taken away all the hope she had in the past. She didn't stand once he was at her side. She just looked up at him.

"I thought they were at the time."

_And I said, Romeo save me_

_I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head?_

_I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

He offered her his hand, and at first, she looked at him, not really knowing what him being here like this meant. "Serenity, please?" He asked, and she couldn't refuse such a simple request. She placed her hand in his, allowing him to draw her up into his arms. But she stepped back, keeping him an arm's length away.

He simply smiled at her, knowing that he had a lot of explaining to do.

She hoped that he would speak, would break the silence that he been several months in the making. But he said nothing, just looked at her, as if searching for answers only she had. 

"What's been going on?" She finally asked, unable to stand the silence. "I know you at least got my letter about the senshi. Because you wrote me back after that. But then your letters just stopped." She said, her eyes trying to search his for some answers. His blue eyes were dark, something she was sure she'd never seen before. The smile he wore was a mask, one that mocked her. She was foolish. 

Serenity waited for him to say something to her, but he just stood there silently.

"I kept hoping you would just show up like you use to. That one night while reading your letters you would just appear at my side and everything would be okay again." She said stepping away from him again. "Were you just using me to get close to my father? To save Terra?"

He started to speak to her, but she didn't allow him, fear pushing through. "I don't think I've ever felt so alone in all my life. Because you knew who I was before I knew who you were, and you said it first." She said, continuing to back away from him. "You said you loved me first. I didn't say it to you, but you said it to me. You told me that you loved me. Was that all in my head? Because I'm not sure what to think anymore, Endymion."

Serenity kept stepping back and Endymion just kept following her until her back was pushed against the tree. But he just kept smiling at her, still not speaking to her. He was insane, stalking her like prey. She was beginning to think that one of them had to be crazy, but she just didn't know if it was her or him. She continued to stare at him, her eyes unsure about why he was here, in front of her.

Her eyes followed him as he sank onto one knee. "What are you doing?"

He continued to smile at her, now looking up at her. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He said as his hand opened up to reveal a glittering diamond ring in his palm.

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

She blinked back tears as he took her left hand, simply smiling at her. "I'm sorry you've felt so alone lately. But I couldn't risk the senshi revealing me before my parents got a chance to work things out with your father." He smiled at her, watching as she tilted her head to the side. He laughed at the look on her face, ready to explain further. He didn't want her to be in pain any longer. She needed the truth.

"My mother had been talking to your mother since we met. They've been working together, trying to convince your father to end his dispute. Your mother finally convinced him to listen to my father's pleas. I sat at his side, watching as your father began to understand exactly what had happened when he cut all ties with the Earth. Your father agreed to tour the Earth, and my father and I showed him what was becoming of the Earth. He took a few weeks to think it over." She had a hard time believing him. "He came back after speaking with your mother, who showed him exactly what happened to his father all those years ago. He went to back to Earth to apologize for everything that happened to the Earth." He laughed softly, remembering her father and mother working to right the tide together.

"I didn't know they were even on earth."

"My guess is that you've been preoccupied lately, and I'm sorry for that." He said, giving her hand a soft squeeze. "But I confronted your father after they toured the Earth, telling him about our relationship and how it's been going on for the past year. At first he didn't believe me, but he spoke with Venus. He knows about everything now. And I asked him for your hand."

"You're only doing this to solidify the new bound between out planets." She said, pulling her hand out of his. The hurt was obvious. At one point, she would have given everything to have him do this. But now, it felt like a political move. And she was sure that she couldn't bear that. 

"I'm asking you to marry me because you are the only thing in this galaxy that can make me genuinely happy. Because you know more about me then my closest friends, who have known me my whole life. You see past all my faults and still love me for them. You are the only person that I can tell my fears to, who makes me feel stronger because I have them. You know all my hopes and dreams, and you've supported me in all of them. I know that I can tell you anything and you won't judge me for it. You found out exactly who I was, but didn't let other people's opinion of me change how you felt." He took her hands again, kissing the back of each hand. "I'm asking you to marry because you are the only person who can complete me. I want you by my side until we're old, until we stop breathing. I want you, no one else, for no other reason then you are what I want, are who I want. I'm asking you because I love you. Marry me, Serenity, please? Let me prove to you that I can spend the rest of my life making you happy. Let's start our happy ending."

She watched him, his eyes shining with love and truth. Serenity smiled at him, her fears melting away with his sincerity. "Yes, Endymion, I'll marry you." She said, watching as he slid the ring on her finger. They both started laughing as he stood, scooping her up into his arms and spun her around, kissing wildly in between laughter.

\---

"Whoa, easy there," a deep, obviously male voice said, the hint of a chuckle hidden in his smile, bringing her out of her day dream.

Serena laughed at herself, her eyes drifting upward, embarrassed. She had to remind herself to breathe as she took in the man who had stopped her from falling against the sidewalk. He was tall, towering over her small frame. But it wasn't menacing. Instead, his broad shoulders were rolled downward. His hands, no longer on her shoulders were shoved into his pockets. He wore a thick dark green peacoat over dark jeans. His black hair was long and messy, hanging into his deep blue eyes. He didn't look much older than her with his soft smile, his twinkling eyes. She stepped out of his hold, retrieving the cocoa from the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked, watching as she bent down for her dropped purchase.

She stood, her hands going nervously behind her back, the bag softly hitting the back of her knees. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me back there." She said, trying to hide her slight humiliation behind a laugh.

He smiled, "I pride myself on not letting girls fall at my feet. Makes walking a little easier."

She laughed, remembering how warm his hands were on her thin jacket. She wished she could have stayed and talked, but the bag in her hand reminded her of her task. The feeling of déjà-vu hit her, the words bringing her back to the day dream he brought her out of. "Well, thanks..." She said, lifting her free hand in a wave.

"Darien." He said simply, his hand moving to catch hers.

"I'm Serena." She said, trying to stop the blood from rushing to her cheeks. He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of her hand in an old fashioned way. She pulled it out nervously as he laughed softly. She turned, her mind on what she'd saw earlier, and headed home. She knew her mother was waiting for the chocolate she had, and she hurried one her way, a part of her hoping to see him again.

She was actually looking forward to the possibility.

"Hopefully I'll be running into you again, Serena." He said with a soft smile, watching as she walked away, pulling her coat tighter around her body. His smile brightened as he continued on his way home. He knew the city wasn't so big that they wouldn't be attending the same high school.

And he was looking forward to it.

_We were both young_

_When I first saw_

_You_


End file.
